zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hyliano
Esse artigo é sobre a raça. Para o idioma, veja Língua Hyliana. Os Hylianos (Hylian em Inglês), também conhecido como o Povo de Hylia, são uma raça recorrente de humanos na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Criaturas que adoram a deusa Hylia, da qual o nome deles se deriva, os Hylianos são a raça original de Hyrule. Dizem que eles foram criados pelas Deusas ou pela raça Oocca. Fisicamente, os Hylianos se assemelham a outros humanos, e a única diferença na aparência entre eles é as orelhas longas similares as dos elfos que os Hylianos possuem, as quais supostamente permitam que eles ouçam as mensagens especiais das Deusas. É mostrado que os Hylianos tem um tempo de vida prolongado, ao ponto de viverem durante séculos. A herança deles também os fornece habilidades psíquicas e mágicas exclusivas. Os Hylianos deram, portanto, luz a muitos heróis através dos tempos, o mais notável sendo Link. Parece que, além de suas habilidades mágicas, os Hylianos também possuem um grau de força sobre-humana, a qual o Link em The Adventures of Link, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess e Skyward Sword demonstraram. Isto parece no entanto, ser limitada aos Hylianos fisicamente aptos, que amadureceram até certo grau. No início da história de Hyrule, os Hylianos eram a raça humanoide dominante e a mais populosa, como mostrado em The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Na Linha do Tempo Adulta, a linhagem começou a diminuir, e os Hylianos foram substituídos por humanos como a espécie humanoide mais difundida, tornando-se cada vez mais raros na época de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. No entanto, a maioria dos habitantes do Grande Mar ainda são de ascendência Hyliana. Na Linha do Tempo Infantil e do Herói Caído, parece que os Humanos e os Hylians existem em proporções iguais. Hylianos de Termina Os Hylianos em Majora's Mask são frequentemente chamados de "Terminanos" por fãs. No entanto, isso é tecnicamente incorreto. "Terminano" poderia se aplicar a qualquer um de Termina, incluindo outras raças, tais como os Gorons, Zoras, Deku Scrubs, etc. Os chamados "Terminanos" parecem diferente dos Hylianos em Ocarina of Time, sendo mais tecnologicamente avançados, mas isso não implica uma raça diferente. Os Hylianos em Termina não se referem a si mesmos como Hylianos ou Terminanos, mas como humanos. Como Termina é um mundo alternativo de Hyrule, e a deusa Hylia é conhecida apenas por aparecer em Hyrule, os seus habitantes podem nunca terem conhecido o termo Hyliano. É interessante notar que nenhum dos Hylianos de Termina usam magia, o que implica que eles não tem necessidade ou simplesmente são incapazes de usar. Hylianos de Lorule O mundo paralelo de Lorule em The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds também é habitada por Hylianos ou o equivalente deles de Lorule. Como os Hylianos de Hyrule e de Termina, eles têm orelhas pontudas, bem como habilidades psíquicas e mágicas, embora seus olhos e cabelos sejam mais escuros do que os de suas contrapartes Hyruleanas, como é o caso da Princesa Hilda de Lorule, a qual tem cabelo roxo escuro e olhos vermelhos que diferem do cabelo louro e os olhos azuis da Princesa Zelda. Ravio também é mostrado como tendo o cabelo roxo escuro, embora ele tenha olhos marrom-amarelo. A Princesa Hilda e Ravio são exemplos notáveis deste tipo de Hylianos, já que eles são as contrapartes da Princesa Zelda e Link. Em alguns casos, as diferenças entre as contrapartes são mais marcantes, como certas contrapartes sendo de sexos opostos, como o caso do Cara Suspeito de Hyrule e a Ladra de Lorule. Devido às diferenças na história entre Hyrule e Lorule, alguns Hylianos não possuem uma contraparte Loruleana, como Gulley, já que o Ferreiro Loruleano e sua esposa não tiveram filhos. Na verdade, nenhum dos Sete Sábios parecem ter uma contrapartida Loruleana. Os Loruleanos também são mostrados como sendo mais sombrios (embora não completamente mal) ou possuir uma personalidade que é o oposto do que suas contrapartes Hylianas. Por exemplo, Ravio é um covarde, o que é o oposto de Link que é corajoso, enquanto a Princesa Hilda demonstra uma vontade de fazer o que for necessário para restaurar o seu reino, a ponto de conspirar com Yuga para roubar a Triforce de Hyrule e manipular Link, a fim de obter sua Triforce da Coragem, embora não tenha percebido o desejo de Yuga de possuir a Triforce para si mesmo. Junto com as ações de Hilda, a Família Real Loruleana do passado mostra-se disposta a tomar medidas extremas para proteger e/ou conservar seu reino, como destruir sua Triforce para acabar com as guerras civis que ela causou, só para trazer o caos e a ruína para Lorule devido à sua destruição. Ironicamente, o desejo de Hilda para roubar a Triforce de Hyrule é a razão de seus antecessores optarem por destruir a sua Triforce. Isso mostra que os Loruleanos (especificamente os membros da Família Real) podem ser imprudentes em tempos de dificuldades ou de conflitos, levando-os a negligenciar alternativas menos extremas ou deixar de ver que as suas boas intenções pode levar a resultados negativos. No entanto, não se sabe se alguns desses traços negativos são uma parte de sua natureza ou um resultado da destruição da Triforce do seu mundo, o que fez com que eles perdessem toda a esperança. Cavaleiros Hylianos Os Cavaleiros de Hyrule existem desde a academia de cavaleiros em Celéstia. Eles são os antigos cavaleiros que protegiam a Família Real de Hyrule. Durante a Guerra do Aprisionamento, a maioria deles foram mortos. Eles no entanto, tornaram-se proeminentes novamente na Linha do Tempo Infantil. Aparentemente, apenas os descendentes dos Cavaleiros de Hyrule podem empunhar a lendária Lâmina que Bane o Mal, a Espada Mestra. Isso ainda sugere que cada Link está relacionado com o outro. Etimologia O termo "Hyliano" aparentemente se deriva do nome da divindade protetora deles no início de sua civilização, a Deusa Hylia. en:Hylianes:Hylianofr:Hylienit:Hylian zh-tw:海利亞民族 Categoria:Hylianos Categoria:Raças Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Raças de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Raças de Hyrule Warriors